<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Age has its privileges by Thefallen1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109322">Age has its privileges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986'>Thefallen1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Magnolia decides to invite Gloria over for a cup off tea.....</p><p> </p><p>(Kinda surprised these two are not paired yet)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Professor Magnolia Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Age has its privileges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days ago one off Magnolia’s finest students had done what people had believed was impossible Gloria had defeated the champion, the old professor had a sly smile on her face as she saw Gloria making her way down to the professors lab, looking at the package that had just arrived she smirked as she prepared the tea.</p><p>“Well done my dear Gloria” smiled the professor “you had beaten the champion”<br/>
Gloria grinned “well professor I did have an exceptional pokemon team on me”<br/>
“That you did my love, hows the tea?” the old woman smirked as Gloria started to look groggy<br/>
“Ah don’t know” replied Gloria getting quite pale all off a sudden she stood up tried to move to the toilet and just collapsed on the floor.</p><p>Magnolia smirked at the girl on the floor, locking the door and leaving a message too Sonia to not disturb her,the professor picked up the young girl, and took her to the bed room.</p><p>Feeling super frisky the old lady stripped Gloria naked, taking the opportunity too kiss the young girl, admiring the fact the girl had a clean shaven pussy, she quickly tied Gloria down too the bed, making sure she was nice and tightly bound too the bed.</p><p>Magnolia stripped herself down to nothing, applying fresh lipstick, fingering her hairy pussy as she waited the twenty minutes for the drug to wear off, walking into her bed room she could see Gloria coming too.</p><p>“W-where am I?” pondered Gloria, looking up she saw professor Magnolia, who was naked, trying to move her arms she realised she was tied up, and naked.<br/>
“W-whats going on?” she screamed her face going bright red “and where are my clothes?”<br/>
The professor swooped down on Gloria and started to eat her pussy “What-the Mhmmmn!”<br/>
Magnolia satisfied with the young girls moan moved to her face and kissed her passionately leaving lipstick marks on the girls face as she broke the kiss Gloria’s expression was nothing but confusion “WHY DID YOU DO THAT!” she finally spluttered as the professor just fondled with the girls boobs<br/>
“Why my dear Gloria? I am old and horny and I want you”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Magnolia laughed “I Suppose its my fault for being shy about my sexuality, I was attracted to girls but social norms meant I had too marry a bloke and have a kid, I never dreamed about finally fulfilling my desire too break and dominate a little slag like you” Magnolia kissed Gloria again<br/>
“Go to hell” spat Gloria<br/>
Magnolia just slapped the girl “you are a disobedient little slag” Magnolia shoved a ball gag in her mouth “good” smirked the older woman “This GIlf is going to break the champion and make you my obedient little slag” pulling out a 9 inch Vibrator Magnolia got to work slathering it up with her mouth “MHmmmm” moaned the older woman “This will be your life from now on” Magnolia played with Gloria’s pussy getting it soaking wet in a matter of minutes “OH you will fight me but that's good as the champion I expect a challenge” she shoved the vibrator into the young girls pussy, Gloria having a muffled scream through the ball gag “Enjoy my pet” purred Magnolia. </p><p>For an hour Magnolia teased the young pussy making Gloria moan involuntarily with pleasure, pleased with the girls wet pussy Magnolia removed the vibrator, Gloria moaned.<br/>
“Don’t worry my slag you will have more pleasure soon” Magnolia moved her face near Gloria’s pussy and started to eat the girl out, Goria moaned as she tired in vain to break her restraints but it was no good the older woman worked her magic eating the girls pussy out until finally Gloria cummed!<br/>
“Oh good girl” laughed Magnolia, pulling of Gloria’s ball gag the older woman kissed her again forcing a duel with the young girls tongue, breaking the kiss Magnolia looked at her confused young fuck toy.<br/>
“OH darling I am going to break you good and proper”<br/>
“Go to hell slag” yelled Gloria</p><p>Laugh at the girls plight Magnolia forced the girls mouth wide open with another gag.<br/>
“Oh Gloria I am enjoying this” laughed the older woman as she lowered her pussy over the girls mouth “Eat bitch”<br/>
Gloria refused so Magnolia pinched her nipples “Do it”<br/>
Reluctantly Gloria started to eat out the older woman’s pussy “Mhmmmm good bitch very good” The professor kept the pace of moving her pussy making sure Gloria tasted her pussy often “Good girl very good” Magnolia had a sadistic grin as she suddenly pissed down the young girls mouth!</p><p>“Ah that felt good Gloria” grinned the professor as Gloria choked on her piss, but now its time for the final round till bed my sweet going into a box Magnolia trook out a 12 inch strappon, grinning as she attached it too her self, Magnolia could see Gloria’s eyes widen in shock, surely the nightmare will end?<br/>
“Here it comes Gloria” moaned Magnolia pounded Gloria’s pussy, taking the young trainer hard and fast, hours pass as the professor fucked her bound pet, small moans off true pleasure leaving Gloria’s mouth, pleased with this Magnolia, kept going till she finally cummed, her pussy juice mixing with Gloria’s “Mhmmmm babygirl that was good, night Gloria” Magnolia dismounted Gloria and made to leave the room, we’ll do this again, and again until you submit, nighty night” </p><p> </p><p>As she laid there Gloria just cried, know that she’ll be broken into the professors fuck toy….</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>